1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an injection-locked frequency divider, and more particularly to an injection-locked frequency divider with an adjustable injection-locked frequency range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the highly developed electronic communication industry, a high-frequency frequency divider has played an indispensable role and has the functions of analyzing the frequency, generating an orthogonal signal and multiplex processing. The injection-locked frequency divider has the advantages of the high working frequency and the low power consumption, and is thus widely used in a radio frequency phase-locked loop circuit.
However, the conventional high-frequency frequency divider has an injection-locked frequency range which is too narrow. Although the injection-locked frequency range can be expanded by increasing the power of the injection signal, the power consumption is increased. Therefore, under the precondition of saving the power, it is an important target in the industry to design an injection-locked frequency divider having a wide injection-locked frequency range.